Lewis and Clarke: The Silent Scream
by rachelisafallenangel
Summary: Part 1 of the Lewis and Clarke Mysteries. [While in Las Vegas to have a good time, Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clarke meet two girls also there to have fun, but they soon discover that one of these young women knows something that puts her in danger and leaves her in desperate need of help.] You won't regret giving this story a shot; who doesn't love Jerome and Alfie? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first chapter of this story! Now, with these mysteries, they will be twenty chapters each and I already have ideas for the next ones!**

**Just to make this clear, _Lewis and Clarke_ has no relation to Sibuna or the school or any of the other characters.  
**

**I got this idea from The Hardy Boys, so it's almost like a parody.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is gonna be awesome," Alfie Lewis grinned, looking over at the driver's seat of the van where his best friend sat. "I think coming to America is better than going somewhere in England."

Jerome Clarke peered into the side view mirror. "Yeah,"

"I heard that casinos are looking for entertainers for their lounges. Someone young, hip…"

"Uh huh," Jerome murmured, blue eyes flitting to the mirror and then back to the dusty Nevada highway.

"Do you think they could be looking for a magician?"

Jerome grunted absent mindedly and Alfie rolled his brown eyes.

"I should have recorded this conversation to hold it against him later." He muttered. "Dude, what's so interesting behind us; Las Vegas is in front of us."

Jerome looked back once more, ignoring Alfie. And then, a bright red convertible sped past them. Jerome swerved the van to the right and then back onto the road. "Are you okay?" he demanded.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I've been watching that car for two miles; speeding and weaving in and out of traffic." He complained. "Did you get a look at the driver?"

"No, but I caught a glimpse of the girl in the passenger's side; she was so cute I decided to forgive them both." Alfie smiled and Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Knowing you, she'll probably fall in love with you."

"If fate allows it."

Jerome and Alfie had been best friends since they were eight years old and Alfie's parents moved in next door to Jerome's father's house. Jerome's father was a lawyer and his mother died a few years after he was born. Alfie's parents were involved in multiple kinds of business, which left little time to spend with their son, so he immediately clung to Jerome. They quickly became so close they were like brothers. Now, twenty-one years old and driving to Las Vegas, Nevada, to have a good time.

"Why do you always get the girl?"

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, I'm young, charming, smart, good looking…" Alfie suggested, reaching forward to play with the radio.

"You're only four months younger than me," Jerome laughed and let out a groan when Alfie stopped flipping stations on a country song. "And what do you have that I don't have?"

"Can you pull a bouquet of flowers out of your sleeve?" Alfie raised his dark eyebrows.

"I bet you twenty dollars I can." Jerome smirked, running a hand through his dirty-blonde hair.

"Let me see."

Jerome looked down at the rolled up sleeves of his white button down. "I'll do it before we head back home."

"Yeah, sure you will." Alfie nodded, changing the radio station again.

"Make up your mind, mate."

"I will."

"Well, every time I get used to a song, you change it. And that's all the time."

"I don't understand how you can't like my music." Alfie shook his head disappointedly.

"Maybe I would if it was about more than just partying and getting drunk."

"It's not all like that!"

Jerome opened his mouth, but his retort was cut short when a car sped past them. He steered the van around and off the road, creating a cloud of dust to float into the air. He angrily stormed out of their vehicle and watched the red convertible speed out of sight. Alfie hopped out and stepped up beside him.

"Two times in one hour is almost too nice." Jerome huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at the tires, checking for any damages.

"Don't worry; I got the license number that time."

"Alright, we're not far from Vegas – let's go." Jerome patted his dark-skinned friend on the shoulder and rounded the van, climbing back in.

* * *

"Miss Stewart," Eli Oakes smiled politely, leaning back in his office chair. He pushed his round glasses up his big nose and straightened his bolo tie. "People come to the casinos. They gamble, they lose money and they get upset. They like to threaten the casinos about blowing things up, but they never do. Now, why don't you girls wind down and enjoy our comedian show in the lounge – on the house. I guarantee it'll help you relax." He handed her a blue card and she stood up from her seat across from his desk.

"We didn't come here for your passes, Mr. Oakes; we came here because we wanted to save lives."

"I can assure you; there are no lives to be saved."

Lisa turned away from him and linked her arm with her cousin's, leading her out of the office. "I'm sorry; I really did think he'd listen."

Grace Porter nodded silently and took a seat on one of the lobby chairs, sadly planting her chin on her palm.

Lisa tapped her hand to get her attention and spoke when she looked at her directly. "Here, why don't we find something to do and get you mind off of it?"

Grace shook her head.

"Right, you're tired; I understand."

* * *

"Thank you," Alfie hung up the hotel phone and closed the phone book on his lap. "You're not gonna believe this."

"Oh, I don't know about that – a lot of pretty unbelievable things tend to happen to us." Jerome mumbled from the closet.

"They're staying here, in this hotel."

Jerome closed the closet door and grabbed his wallet and phone. "Then, let's go find them."

Alfie nodded and shrugged on his jacket, following him out of the room. They stepped onto the elevator and then got off on the first floor of the hotel. Three different ways to go; the left led to the casino, the right led to the hotel's restaurant, and in front of them was the lobby, where you could take a right into the lounge and a left into a bar.

"Where do we start?" Alfie wondered.

"Trouble seems to follow us wherever we go. I'm sure they'll find us."

* * *

**Review? **

**If you read my ANs, put _fine frenzy_ at the end of your review.**

**"I might break, it might hurt me, more than you know. And though I don't show it, I'm thinking about it, the further we go."**

**-Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I know the first chapter was boring. And only two people reviewed. And I'm pretty sure not a lot of people will like this story, but once I finish HOC, I'll be starting another mystery series called _The Jaffray Sisters_. So I hope you guys stick with me on this because I really like these ideas! **

**Enjoy?**

* * *

"That's her," Alfie mumbled and pointed at her as she walked toward the elevator. She stepped around them, waiting for the doors to open. "Hey," he said, but she ignored him and he looked at Jerome.

He shrugged, casting an annoyed glance at the girl.

"Hey," Alfie snapped, a little louder this time, grabbing her elbow and whipping her around to look at him.

She stared up at him, eyes wide in fright.

"Did you know that you ran us off the road earlier? We could have been really hurt—" he was about to continue when she turned away from him and pulled her arm out of his grip, walking into the elevator. "Hey, wait a second."

"She can't hear you," Lisa explained, appearing beside them. "She's deaf."

Alfie blinked at her and then his gaze snapped to the elevator and back to her. "I'm sorry; I-I didn't know."

"It was an honest mistake." She smiled reassuringly, pressing the up button on the elevator controls. "I'm sorry about before. Grace was driving; she's not supposed to do that."

"I've gotta apologize," he said quickly and she nodded.

"She's just a little shook up. I'll be sure to tell her that you're sorry. She'll understand." Without another word, she stepped onto the waiting elevator, pushing the button for her floor and the doors closed.

"The way she looked at me, Jerome," he whispered and Jerome gripped his shoulder comfortingly.

"You didn't know, mate."

"No, she looked really scared, but it wasn't because of me."

* * *

Jerome and Alfie and Lisa and Grace were sitting a table away from each other the next night in the lounge. They hadn't spoken to or seen each other since they had run into each other at the elevator. Feedback sounded through the speakers on either side of the stage briefly as a man announced the next act that was to come out on stage.

"Give it up for Ryan Murphy!"

The audience clapped as the short man with brown hair came onto the stage. He thanked them quietly and proceeded to make them laugh with his comical antics.

He looked down as Grace tapped Lisa's shoulder for her attention. Her cousin turned and smiled. She signed something that he couldn't understand and he lost his train of thought briefly before finishing his joke. The audience laughed and he thanked them once again before jogging off the stage, behind the curtain.

"What happened, Ryan?" Jennifer Knight, another act, washed up seventies singer, questioned as he slapped the microphone into her hand.

"Jen," he acknowledged, "Drop dead."

She narrowed her eyes toward him. "You never sugarcoat anything, do you?"

He stormed to his tiny dressing room and she stepped onto stage as she was announced. Mr. Oakes followed his employee.

"Ryan, what was that all about? I'm paying you for something, you know."

"There's just something really important that I have to take care of, alright? I'll make it up to you." He swung his jacket over his shoulders and hurried out the back door as Oakes blew out a tired breath.

* * *

"Um, excuse me," Alfie tapped Grace's shoulder gently. He smiled slightly and waved. "Hi, listen, I-I'm sorry about earlier, I…"

She blinked at him and then looked over at her cousin when he closed his mouth. Lisa nodded encouragingly and Grace turned back to him.

He took that as his cue to speak again. "We kind of got off on the wrong foot. I was wondering if we could try again. I'm Alfie."

Grace still looked cautious and Alfie flashed her a lazy smile. "I'm not so bad when you get to know me. My friend, Jerome, can tell you that."

"He's a little rough around the edges and doesn't know what table manners are, but he's a funny guy." Jerome grinned and Alfie jabbed him in the side with his elbow.

Grace let a smile slip onto her lips and she lifted her hands, signing something. Alfie stared at her for a second and then looked to Lisa.

"She said that she forgives you." She smiled.

"Oh, good," he grinned, nodding.

"Why don't we make it up to you two by showing you the sights of Vegas?" Jerome suggested.

Grace twisted toward Lisa and her cousin gave a nod. Grace copied her action eagerly and Alfie held out his arm for her to take.

As the two walked away, Jerome bowed his head to Lisa and held out his hand. "Let's start over. I'm Jerome."

"Lisa," she smiled, shaking his hand. "But, um, don't let your friend get involved."

"Involved?"

"Grace is a sensitive girl and I don't think it would be best for Alfie to get too close to her." she explained.

"I don't think you'll have a broken hearted girl on your hands, if that's what you think. Girls have fallen for Alfie's comical antics time and time again, but I doubt that she'll be too upset if they never see each other."

"I hope you're right," she shook her head slowly and followed him as he led her in the direction Alfie and Grace had left.

* * *

**Review? **

**"Don't walk away and leave without a reason, when there's too much to say that hasn't been said. I know I was wrong and I'm sorry for making the same mistakes. Don't walk away..." -Don't Walk Away, Sick Puppies**

**-Rachel**


	3. Chapter 3

**How's it going, loves? Alright, I did some writing on a story I won't be putting up for a while, but it got me out of some HOA level of writer's block, and I will be working on stories once again. I've been working on taking a shorter time to get over writer's block. :)**

**I know, a lot of people don't like this story, but I swear, this one and the others will get better and I will have new series up soon!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Remember that girl I told you about?" Ryan said into the phone, gently cradling a homemade device in his other hand. He held the hotel telephone between his ear and shoulder and put the little box on the desk before blotting his forehead with a handkerchief.

The person on the other line hummed in response.

"Well, start worrying about her. She's deaf. She read my lips at the gas station. She knows about everything." he breathed out a long sigh.

"What's going to happen?"

"I'll do my job and you do yours. All you have to do is what you're doing now; talk. I'll take care of the girl. It won't be hard."

* * *

Alfie took Grace's hand and led her to the table in the corner of the restaurant. He handed her a menu and sat down across from her. "Jerome said that he was going to take Lisa to the bar. Or was it the casino? You can never be sure with Jerome." he mumbled. He picked up his own menu as she giggled silently, staring at the words on the laminated pages.

She looked up and tapped his menu, pointing to an item on hers.

"That's what you want?" he asked and she nodded in confirmation, brushing her blonde bangs away from her face.

After the waiter came by and took their orders, Grace signed something and Alfie blinked at her.

"I don't…" he drifted off with a shake of his head.

She signed slower and he guessed what she was trying to say. After a few wrong guesses, he realized,

"Does your not talking bother me?" he asked and she nodded shyly. He scoffed. "Does my talking bother you?"

She grinned and shook her head.

Their food came a little later and Alfie asked her several questions, slowly making it through the dinner learning from the sign language, as well as learning some signing himself.

* * *

"What was Grace frightened by?" Jerome asked.

"There was a man at a gas station that she and I had stopped at on the way here. He said something about a bomb. She was so upset, I barely understood her. That's why she was driving; she was too scared to be there any longer." Lisa replied, dragging her fingers through her long brown hair, walking alongside him as they strolled around outside the casino.

"Did you get a look at him?"

"No, I didn't even know about it until we pulled over so I could start driving. Why do you need to know this?"

"My father's a lawyer. I've done some detective work for him from time to time. I thought I could help. Could Grace explain anything? Could she describe the man she saw?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Let's go find her and Alfie, then." He suggested, wrapping his hand around her upper arm and leading her back into the casino.

When they had walked into the lobby, Alfie and Grace were leaving the restaurant. Jerome and Lisa headed toward them and Alfie grinned, pointing behind his date. She turned to them and smiled, waving.

"Grace, Jerome wants to talk to you about the man at the service station." Lisa told her and Grace looked the blonde, hesitantly.

"I might be able to help." He explained.

She took a deep breath and nodded in agreement. They all took seats in the lounge and Lisa sat next to Grace. As she signed several things, Lisa translated for Jerome and Alfie.

"We've got them right where we want them… We'll get what we want…or we'll blow the casino sky high."

Jerome leaned forward on his elbows. "Do you think you could tell the police what this guy looks like?"

Grace thought a moment before she nodded.

"But we've already gone to the owner of the casino. He said that this sort of thing always happens and there's nothing wrong. What if the police say the same thing?" Lisa questioned.

"Then we'll take care of it ourselves—" Jerome shrugged and Alfie put his hand on his shoulder quickly.

"Wait, what do you mean '_we'_?" he demanded.

"Mate, we're a team; Lewis and Clarke." he responded.

"Yeah, but…" Alfie started and then he sighed. "You're right."

"As always," Jerome smirked and stood up. "Come on, let's go down to the police station."

* * *

**Review?**

**"Don't walk away and leave without a reason, when there's too much to say, that hasn't been said. I know I was wrong, and I'm sorry for making the same mistakes." -Don't Walk Away, Sick Puppies**

**-Rachel**


End file.
